Blind
by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity
Summary: Yomi receives an unexpected gift: a wounded Yuusuke completely at his mercy. Lemon; Oneshot; Yomi-x-Yuusuke; DubCon/NonCon


**Author's Note:** Enjoy.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Yomi-x-Yuusuke, blatant smut, dubcon/noncon  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no profit on this work of fiction.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Yomi receives an unexpected gift: a wounded Yuusuke completely at his mercy.

**BLIND  
>YOMI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE<br>ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p>What did he do in his life to deserve such a prize?<p>

Yomi, with all the grace of a king, briskly walked to his chambers upon hearing the news; Urameshi Yuusuke was found injured just inside his borders. He had been brought straight to Yomi's compound and left in Yomi's room.

He hesitated outside his door, thinking for a brief moment that he should just order his servants to move him, to remove the temptation, but quickly found the nerve to push it open. The change in atmosphere was immediate. He had never known anyone to alter the air around them as Yuusuke did. It was a strange lifting, like a cooling wind on a too-hot day, and even while injured and completely at Yomi's mercy, Yuusuke still produced the same effect. Yomi's room had never been more inviting to him.

Each step he took boomed in his ears, and his skin prickled with anticipation. The slightest misstep would awaken Raizen's heir. He couldn't have that, could he?

But he made it to the side of his bed, the feeling of cooling wind more intense than ever before. He would have fallen on him then had he been a weaker man. He would have completely enveloped Yuusuke with his taller, broader frame. He would have shaken him awake, taken him hard over and over, and locked him away to be his toy forevermore.

Yomi was not a weak man. He would do this right.

Well, as right as he could with someone as unpredictable as Urameshi Yuusuke.

He set his knee on his bed, close enough to feel Yuusuke's warmth. He couldn't tell just where he was in relation to Yuusuke's body, but he would find out soon enough. The tips of his fingers found the soft tip of Yuusuke's nose, the rounded curve of his cheek, and the chapped expanse of his lips. As gently as he could, Yomi ran his nails over the velvety flesh, smirking at the hitch in the detective's breathing.

Oh, glorious, he was a heavy sleeper and wonderfully responsive.

He came upon the first wound on Yuusuke's collar. The flesh was puckered and jagged and sticky with drying, scabbing blood. Immediately, his fingers went into his mouth, and Yomi had to suppress a moan. Yuusuke was as delicious as he had imagined. He had never hungered for the flesh of another demon, but the hybrid brought something new to the table.

The zing of blood coated his greedy tongue with a metallic flavor, but there was so much more to it. It was electric with energy, both spirit and demon that swirled and mixed like milk and chocolate, but was also so very separate in their texture. The demon in Yuusuke's blood was sharp, stabbing at Yomi's sensitive mouth worse than any knife, and the spirit was near indescribable; if this was what eating a cloud, the first ripe apple off a forbidden tree, drinking the untouched waters of a mountain river, the flowing nectar of golden lilies, he would drain Yuusuke dry in moments. His brain didn't know how to process the feeling, the taste, as anything other than pleasurable.

He hovered mere centimeters away from Yuusuke's chest. When had he leaned down? He could smell the salt from Yuusuke's sweat and the cinnamon-sugar that was natural to the boy.

And then there was the blood; though not fresh, it was there. Overwhelming, every bit of him.

No, Yomi, he scolded, control yourself. You can take what you need in different ways.

His fingers explored further, tracing every curve of every muscle, every puckered rise of skin from scarring, and every dip and peak of Yuusuke's own unique layout. Finally, he traced a nipple and became completely enraptured by it. Every part of Yuusuke that Yomi had touched thus far was decidedly rough, manly, but oddly soft only in the way a fighter's flesh can be.

But Yuusuke's nipple, even hardening under his fingertips now, was so silken. If he didn't know better, Yomi would have sworn he was touching a fine powder. He circled the tip, occasionally running a sharpened nail over it, and marveled at the texture. He wished suddenly that he still had his vision. He wanted to know their color. He wanted to see all the tones of Yuusuke's skin. He wanted to see the expression on Yuusuke's sleeping face as he violated him.

Frowning, he concentrated hard on a single image: Yuusuke's face. Through the advanced technology he possessed, he had been able to see Yuusuke's face only once, briefly, in the form of a mug-shot. It seemed so long ago now when he had sat at his table with his most trusted advisers and reviewed the shift in power that was likely to occur upon Raizen's death. Yuusuke's chart had shown up directly in his brain along with a picture of a handsome youth.

Oh, Yomi remembered him well. His eyes, as brown as chocolate and just as rich; his lips, full and untouched; his hair, dark and clearly taken care of. But he could not put expressions on the face, and it frustrated him to no end.

No matter, Yomi sighed inwardly. He could still hear, taste, and touch Raizen's heir. That was almost as good.

And touch he did. It was then that Yomi came upon the second and third wounds on Yuusuke's body. They were nearly identical and placed on his hips, one on each side. They were deeper and, if Yuusuke's groan was any indication, caused Yuusuke more pain. They bled freely over Yomi's fingers from the slightest touch. Yomi almost regretted feeling them, but the small snack smothered the guilt.

The tiny hairs on Yuusuke's thighs scratched at Yomi's palms, and another groan pleasured the demon lord's ears as he ran his hands over his inner thighs. A shiver vibrated through his body. His hands were getting closer and closer still to Yuusuke's core. There was no arousal to speak of. Yomi couldn't smell so much as an inkling of pleasure on the young man, but he would change that soon.

Yuusuke's flaccid member was surprisingly cool in Yomi's palm, and another shiver passed through him, mimicked by Yuusuke, when he was given a quick pump. For the first time, the sheets rustled as Yuusuke moved and moaned. If he was awake now, Yuusuke said nothing.

Not that his refusal or a struggle would matter, Yomi smirked.

He could hear the blood rushing through Yuusuke's veins, his heart quickening under Yomi's stimulation, and his shaft warming and hardening. Yomi leaned down and kissed the now-rigid underbelly. The sensation was delightful, but familiar. How many human lovers had Yomi taken to his bed? He couldn't count that high, and they never lasted long enough to matter anyway.

He chuckled to himself and ran his tongue from base to tip, earning a long, low sound that was pleasant and spurring. He tasted just as he smelled, like cinnamon-sugar, but his essence was wholly different than his skin. Yomi only got the slightest taste, as Yuusuke had only begun to leak, but it was devastating.

If Yuusuke's blood was bliss, then his seed was euphoria.

Without another moment's hesitation, Yomi took the head into his mouth, almost desperate to force Yuusuke to the brink. Years of experience vied against his need to satisfy his hunger. He _should_ take this slow, enjoy the mouthfuls of energy and essence until he was sufficiently full, but Yuusuke's taste, it was too much. Yomi had never tasted a human so very, very delicious, and Yuusuke was only half-human.

Fingers stopped him for a brief moment. They weaved into his hair and rubbed against his scalp, but could not stop him fully. No matter what, he wouldn't stop now. He'd fight Yuusuke another seventy-two hours if need-be. As he recalled, Yuusuke was the first to drop, and Yomi was more than confident it would happen again. Only so much training could be crammed into so little time.

Yomi forced himself to pull away and crawl up Yuusuke's body. Uncaring of preparation and undressing himself fully and driven by his hunger, he pushed into the former detective. The cry that came was sharp, immediate, and deafening to Yomi's ears. He clenched and ground his teeth together at the noise, but he couldn't be bothered or deterred.

The sexual energy flooded him immediately upon Yuusuke's embrace. Yomi nearly choked. It was so. . . _good_. He couldn't think of a better word. Without restraint, he began to thrust in an animalistic rhythm, and with each drive into the half-breed's body, more energy, more wonderful, delectable, filling energy, threatened to fill him until he spilled over.

He would be miserably full later. What was that human holiday? Thanksgiving, he thought, Yuusuke was his equivalent of a Thanksgiving Feast, a feast all for him.

Yuusuke's voice rose and fell in time with his movements and progressively got louder the longer he went on. Whether Yuusuke wanted this or not, his body was enjoying itself. The sharpness of his arousal, combined with Yomi's own, was undeniable and equally tasty.

It was sudden and oh, so satisfying when the moment of their release came. Yomi filled Yuusuke, and Yuusuke followed him over the edge. Yomi fell bonelessly on top of Raizen's heir and welcomed the lull of neutrality.

Yuusuke's ragged panting was more than apparent to Yomi as he came too, "Damn, is that how people greet others around here? I'm gonna fucking feel that in the morning."

Yomi didn't know how to react. Instead, he pulled himself from Yuusuke and continued to lay on the increasingly warm body. Yuusuke tried to squirm under him, but Yomi quickly grabbed as his torso and held him still. He'd admit, he was a glutton, and Yuusuke's wonderful frame was still giving and giving and giving. Oh, he should stop now. He'd be past the point of miserable.

"I know you can hear me, dude. You hear fucking everything."

"I do hear you, Mister Urameshi. You haven't said anything of note."

"Hey, don't get pissy on me, goat-man. I'm the one who should be pissed off. I mean," Yuusuke huffed. "Holy damn, dude."

Yomi again said nothing and waited for the anger. He smirked to himself. Yuusuke was at a disadvantage; let him fight; it'll be funny to witness the Great Heir flail about uselessly. Even if he couldn't see it per se, it'll certainly be a show.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Yomi snapped.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

All thoughts of Yuusuke's uselessness, all thoughts of afterglow, and all thoughts of the misery a too-full stomach would bring left Yomi's mind as his blood went cold. Was Urameshi Yuusuke really that perceptive? It was true; Yomi wanted to dominate the boy in every way possible, but he also wanted to fill his belly in the only way his body knew how.

He growled lowly, sending the rumble through Yuusuke's chest, and cruelly ripped away from him. He shouldn't have, he realized, because he answered all of Yuusuke's questions with the simple, childish action.

"Shoulda just," Yuusuke seemed breathless, tired, "Said something."

Judging by his breathing and softness of his tone, Yuusuke was asleep, and Yomi dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. I don't think I will be continuing it sadly enough. I tried really hard to make this through Yomi's Point of View. That is to say, I wanted to right something that was more dictated by touch, smell, taste, and hearing. I wanted very much to eliminate the 'sight' portion of reading through someone, and also, I wanted to convey Yomi's pro-human-eating. I hope I did an okay job. Please tell me what you think, even if it's only to tell me that I have issues putting these two together.

Also, as I asked in my other fic "Lil Red Riding Hood,", I'd really like some new ideas or things that you all would like to read. Just to keep it easy, I really like to operate within the Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Naruto universes, but I'd be willing to branch out depending on the anime. I'm not very anime-savvy, as sad as it is to mention. Also, leave a brief and _**vague**_ prompt or outline for the story matter.

For example:  
>Yuusuke and Hiei, lost together in Makai for X amount of days.<p>

I do really enjoy working with Yuusuke and Naruto, so any suggestions with them would be greatly received. However, as mentioned before I'm willing to work with others depending.

Of course, all credit to the prompt will be mentioned in the story itself.

On another note, I'm sorry for the crappy smut scene.


End file.
